Within the golf industry there are various training aids and materials to help new and even experienced golfers improve their golf swing and/or who are looking to have a better, more consistent golf swing.
The invention differs from any previous training aid because it is designed to help the average player of golf physically “turn over” his/her hands through the impact zone of the golf swing, that is, when the golf club is in contact with the golf ball. If a player's hands are not physically turned during such contact, the force of impact resulting from contact between the club head and the ball will cause the tension-assisted or tension-actuated club head of the present invention to rotate backward or “open”—and thereby cause an over-exaggerated “slice” in the flight of the golf ball. The training aid of the present invention is differentiated from other training aids because it feels like a “real” golf club when hitting golf balls, and the tension assisted rotating head can be adjusted for different club swing speeds. As a result, the user of the training aid of the present invention gets to physically see/feel what he/she needs to do in order to hit a ball correctly and straight, and, when switching from the training aid to their real clubs, the player feels as if nothing has changed—thus greatly improving the player's golf game.